Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 4
by Requiem of Light
Summary: This is the 4th Story out of my 'Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake' series. Follow Yori, a young boy, in his daily adventures. Collecting Numbers, gaining new friends, making new enemies, and saving the world as much as he can. Alternate Universe story. Rated T for Language, and maybe a shipping.
1. Zack's Battle

**Hello**_._** I am Requiem of Light. This is not my first FanFiction, but my first on this account. This story is the last part of my series, but each series is in their own time-span so, you are not missing much. There will be some occasional references to the last 3 Gens of my series, which will be uploaded on a later date. Now, I will make this clear to everyone, and I want you to listen. This does not take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe. This story is an alternate universe story.**

**Which means, no complaining over what decks I use! Now, I will be following the Traditional Format in my decks, so there will be some banned cards in decks. Okay, now, what is this story about?**

**Well, let's find out, shall we?**

**Now, this might be a little strange for a Zexal story, but this story actually takes place in New Domino City. I am stating this clearly so that you may understand where I am coming from. I have not watched all of Zexal, because I for one, find the English voice actor annoying. I have watched the Japanese Sub and I find it amazing, but I have limited resources to watch it. So, I watched most of 5D's and I know the area more than I do in Heartland City. I don't think it will affect the story in anyway. So don't flame me. -_-**

**This story takes place 100 years after my 5D's story, which will be released on a later date. Also, none of those pesky duel riders. Alright, let's get started!**

_****__**Beginning Arc: Chapter 1- Zack's Battle**_

In New Domino City, lived a young duelist named Yori Akira. Today was his first day as a sophomore at New Domino Academy. The young boy, lying in his bed appeared to have long white hair and had a female face. But this was indeed a boy. The young boy was sleeping, but…he was having trouble waking up, as he was having another nightmare. He had been having nightmares for some time now, and it happened to be the same nightmare. Over, and over again.

**(-Inside Yori's Nightmare-)**

Yori was floating in a dark space, waiting to wake up. He had opened his azure-blue eyes to see a large monstrous black mass floating in front of him, which terrified Yori beyond belief. Yori looked up to see that there were numerous blank cards falling from the sky. He could not make out the design on the cards, but they were obviously black. Which meant that they were XYZ cards. But the designs were too bright for him to see what they were. Yori heard a monstrous roar as he looked back at the black mass. It was charging towards him. Yori yelled out loudly as he covered himself to not get attacked. He heard the mass yell again. Yori opened his eyes to see that he was being enveloped by a bright light, which held back the monster. Yori tried to figure out what the light was, but then the world around him starting to fade.

**(-Nightmare End-)**

Yori's eyes opened quickly. He rose out of his bed to see that he was alright. "Damn…I had that nightmare again." He breathed lightly. He then heard his alarm go off as he turned his head towards it. It was now 7:50, which meant that school starts in 25 minutes. His eyes widened as he rushed out of bed. Yori was small and not masculine whatsoever.

The truth behind this was that the Akira Family had a common trait among its male members. That all of the Akira Family had something in their DNA to make them look way more feminine and act slightly more feminine than most males. Yori, however, found his as a curse, not a blessing. Yori tried his best to work out to get more muscle, but he always stayed skinny. The Akira Family also seemed to have an extremely-high metabolism, which made Yori even madder. Yori lived to deal with this however, and has learned to just ignore it. Thankfully, the school that he went to gave uniform colors to separate the males and females.

Yori put on his blue uniform jacket and put on blue jeans. He brushed his long white hair and picked up his duel disk. It was white which was his favorite color and placed his deck inside of the deck slot. Yori smiled as he ran through his door to go to New Domino Academy.

**(-At New Domino Academy-)**

Yori walked to his school, mostly because he hated the school bus, it smelled, badly. His first year at New Domino Academy did not go as he planned. Yori used to use a Steelswarm deck, but it was awful and he lost all of his duels. This year, Yori was starting off fresh with a LIGHT deck. But he does not want to reveal his deck to anyone just yet. He wants to duel only the best the school has to offer.

Yori noticed that in front of the school, was a large crowd of duelists in a circle cheering for something. Yori, as nosey as he is, went to see what was up. He managed to crawl through the crowd thanks to his small size, and then saw a white-coated duelist facing his friend Zack.

Zack was Yori's best and only friend. He was short like Yori, but looked slightly more masculine than Yori. Zack had medium-sized black hair and wore a black shirt underneath his blue uniform. He also wore black pants. He had light green eyes as well. The duelist that he was facing was wearing a white jacket. Which meant that this was either a Senior at the school or an Expert Duelist among the Freshman, Sophomores and Juniors. The duelist was tall and had black hair, and had red eyes. He wore all black underneath his jacket.

The white duelist had **Thought Ruler Archfiend** **(DARK/8/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2300) **and **Red Dragon Archfiend (DARK/8/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)** on his field in attack mode with two cards in his Spell/Trap zone.

Zack had **Castle of Dark Illusions (DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 920/DEF 1930)** in Defense mode with **Iron Chain Dragon (EARTH/6/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1300)** in Attack Mode with no spell/traps. But he had 3 cards in his hand, while the other duelist had one.

"You are finished Zack. You cannot defeat me. I have all of my life points still left while you only have 1000. Give up Zack, you cannot defeat me." The duelist said.

"Shut up Dee! I can beat you! And I will prove it here and now!" Zack yelled out. I now remove from play 3 Iron Chain Snakes from my graveyard. So now my Iron Chain Dragon's attack increases by 200 for each Snake that I sent. **(2500-3100)** Now my Dragon is powerful enough to beat your monster's! Now attack my Dragon!" Zack yelled out as Iron Chain Dragon went to attack Red Dragon Archfiend.

Dee smiled. "You did a good move, but it was not good enough. I activate the Trap Card, Mirror Force." Dee said as his card flipped face-up. Zack's eyes widened as his Iron Chain Dragon hit a large white wall and was destroyed. Zack fell to his knees.

"Damnit…I end my turn." Zack said sadly.

Dee looked down at him. "Thought Ruler Archfiend and Red Dragon Archfiend. Attack Castle of Dark Illusions and then attack his life points directly." Dee said as the two big monster's destroyed Castle of Dark Illusions and then attacked Zack. **(Zack's LP: 1000-0)**

**Winner: Dee**

The crowd cheered as Dee walked off. Zack was ashamed that he lost. But what did he expect, Dee was an Expert Duelist. Zack stood no chance against Dee, which made Zack cry tears. He picked up his deck and ran off. Yori saw this and chased after his best friend. Yori eventually lost him until he heard a door close hard. He turned around to see that the Janitor's Closet was now closed. Yori felt bad for Zack. Zack's dream was to be the best duelist in the world, which was everyone's dream. So losing feels bad, to any duelist.

**(-Inside the closet-)**

Zack cradled himself up to soak in tears. He hated losing, he really hated it. Over the summer, Zack had perfected his deck just so that he could defeat a White-coated Duelist to prove his worth. But Zack was not even able to inflict 1 LP of damage to Dee, which made Zack feel even worse.

Zack could not hold back, he was crying heavily. Until he heard a creak in the walls. His eyes opened fast as he looked around. "W-Who's there?" Zack asked. There was no response. Zack continued to look around until he found a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Zack raised an eyebrow. Why was a Yu-Gi-Oh deck inside of a Janitor's Closet? It was strangely out of pace, as it was just sitting on the floor. He walked over to it and picked up the deck. He then looked at the deck and smiled largely. "This is perfect…"

Unaware to him, there was a shadowy mass floating behind him. Zack smiled as he rushed out the Janitor's door. Yori was surprised as his head hit the door. "Sorry Yori, but I have to duel Dee!" Zack yelled running off. Yori recovered and ran after Zack. Yori turned the corner to see Zack behind Dee.

"Dee! I demand a rematch! Here and now!" Zack yelled at Dee.

Dee turned his head towards Zack. "Hm? No thanks. I don't duel weaklings." Dee said turning his head to walk away.

"How about if I ante this?" Zack held up a card and Dee turned around. It was Chaos King Archfiend. Dee's eyes widened as Dee's Spirit Monster 'Dark Highlander' appeared next to him.

"Dee, that card seems to have been controlled by a dark power. I suggest you duel this kid. We need that card." Dark Highlander said to Dee.

"Yes, I know. Okay Zack, let's duel then." Dee said as he got out his duel disk and deck.

Zack smiled, knowing this was his chance to win against Dee and prove to him that he was a good duelist, not a weakling. He pulled out his duel disk and put his new deck in the deck slot.

"Let's duel!" Zack and Dee yelled out. Yori sat back as he watched the two begin their duel.

**(-Game start-)**

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Start-)**

"I will start off first!" Dee said drawing a card, making six cards in his hand. Dee smiled. "I activate the Field Spell, **Archfiend Palabyrinth (SPELL/Field)**!" He said as the hallway turned black and a creepy castle appeared behind Dee. "I now set a monster face-down and place two cards face-down to end my turn." Dee said.

**(-Dee's Turn End-)**

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**(-Zack's Turn Starts-)**

Zack smiled as he drew a card. "I activate a spell card, **Dark World Lightning**. It allows me to destroy your set monster as long as I discard 1 card. I discard from my hand **Dark Smog** to destroy your monster!"

Dee's set monster **Dark Resonator (DARK/3/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 1300/DEF 300) **was destroyed. Dee growled.

"Now I summon from my hand, **Brron, Mad King of Dark World (DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400)** and I attack your life points directly!" He said as Brron went to attack Dee.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, **Mirror Force!**" Dee said as Brron was instantly destroyed by a wall of light.

"Darnit…I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Zack said with no monsters on his side of the field.

**(-Zack's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Starts-)**

Dee drew a card, making 3 cards in his hand. "I summon from my hand, **Trance Archfiend**. **(DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 500)** And thanks to Palabyrinth, my Archfiend gains 500 ATK. (**Trance Archfiend's ATK 2000) **and I activate Trance Archfiend's effect. By discarding **Mist Archfiend (DARK/5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)**, my Trance Archfiend gains another 500 ATK points. **(Trance Archfiend's ATK 2500)** and I attack your Life Points directly!" Dee said as Trance Archfiend went to attack Zack.

"Heh. No chance I am losing LP to you! I activate **Shadow Spell** **(TRAP/Continuous) **and now your Archfiend loses 700 ATK and cannot attack me or change its battle position." Zack said as Trance Archfiend was wrapped up in multiple chains. **(Trance Archfiend's ATK 1800)**

Dee growled. "That is all I can do. I end my turn. And since Trance Archfiend's effect only lasts one turn, his attack is now 1300." **(Trance Archfiend's ATK 1300)**

**(-Dee's Turn End-)**

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**(-Zack's Turn Start-)**

Zack smiled as he drew, making 2 cards in his hand. Now, I activate **Dark World Dealings (SPELL/Normal) **from my hand. Now we both get to draw 1 card and discard 1 card. Zack said as he drew a card, he smiled. Dee grew a card as well.

"_What is he planning…?" _Dee thought to himself.

"We now discard 1 card. And I discard from my hand, **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (DARK/5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400).**" Zack said as he discarded his monster.

"I discard, **Dark Core (SPELL/Normal)**" Dee said discarding his Spell Card.

"I activate Sillva's effect, and since he was discarded by a card effect, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard." Zack smiled.

"What!?" Dee yelled out.

"Come forth Sillva!" Zack said as his monster came back from the Graveyard. "Now attack **Trance Archfiend**!" Zack yelled as Sillva went and destroyed Dee's monster heavily.

"Urgh!" Dee groaned as his life points dropped. **(Dee's LP: 3000)**

"_Yes! I damaged him!" _Zack thought happily.

"Now, I end my turn." Zack said with a smile.

**(-Zack's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**Dee: 3000 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Starts-)**

Dee groaned. _"Damnit. I can't believe he actually got to me. But, I won't lose. I will win this duel; I just need to stay calm and collective."_ Dee thought as he drew a card, making 2 cards in his hand.

"I set one monster face-down and place 1 card face-down." Dee said. He now had no cards in his hand, which aggravated him. But now he has 2 cards in his Spell/Trap Zone. There must be something he can do.

"I end my turn." Dee said.

**(-Dee's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**Dee: 3000 LP**

**(-Zack's Turn Start-)**

Zack drew a card, making 3 cards in his hand. He smiled. "I activate the Spell Card, **Card Destruction (SPELL/Normal)** from my hand. Now, I send **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300) **and **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (DARK/8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1800) **so that I can draw 2 cards." He said drawing two more cards after discarding. "I activate Grapha's effect. Since he was discarded from my hand thanks to Card Destruction, I get to destroy your face-down monster." Zack said as Dee's face-down monster, Sinister Sprocket was destroyed.

"Now I activate Beiige's effect. Since it was discarded by a card effect, I get to Special Summon him from the Graveyard." Zack smiled as Beiige was brought to the field.

"Now, I bring back my Beiige to my hand so that I can Special Summon, **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World** **(DARK/8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1800) **from the Graveyard!" Zack yelled as Beiige returned to his hand and Grapha was summoned to the field.

"_How is this kid so strong!? He was so weak before! But…he won't be keeping that monster." _Dee thought.

"I activate the Trap Card, **Black Horn of Heaven (TRAP/Normal)**. Since Grapha was Special Summoned, I can destroy it with my Trap Card." Dee said as Grapha was destroyed.

"Damnit, but...since both my monsters were Special Summons. I can still summon a monster. I summon from my hand, **Snoww, Unlight of Dark World (DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0)**." Zack said as he had 2 monster's on his side of the field.

"Now, I am going to end this! Sillva, attack!" Zack commanded as Sillva went to attack his face-down monster.

"Not so fast, I activate the Trap Card **Nightmare Wheel (TRAP/Continuous)**! And I use it on Sillva. Now Sillva cannot attack or change its battle position." Dee said as Sillva stopped.

"You may have stopped Sillva, but you are forgetting about Snoww! Snoww, attack his Life Points directly!" Zack said.

Dee growled. **(Dee's LP: 3000-1300)**

**(-Zack's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**Dee: 1300 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Start-)**

Dee drew a card, making only one card in his hand. Dee smiled. "Thanks to my Nightmare Wheel, you lose 500 LP."

"Gr…" Zack growled. **(Zack's LP: 4000-3500)**

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! Now I bring back from your Graveyard, **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! (DARK/8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**." Dee said.

"What!? My monster!?" Zack said.

"And thanks to Archfiend Palabyrinth, all Fiend-Type monsters on my side of the field get a boost of 500 Attack Points. **(Grapha's Attack: 3200 ATK)**

"Now, I attack your Snoww!" Dee said as Grapha demolished Snoww.

**(Zack's LP: 3500-2000)**

"I end my turn at that!" Dee said with a smile.

**(-Dee's Turn End-)**

**Dee: 1300 LP**

**Zack: 2000 LP**

**(-Zack's Turn Start-)**

Zack growled as he drew a card, making 3 cards in his hand. "I activate my face-down, **Allure of Darkness (SPELL/Normal)**, allowing me to draw 2 cards as long as I banish one of my DARK monsters." Zack said drawing two cards. "I send **Battle Fader (DARK/1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)** to my banish zone.

"I now summon **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (DARK/4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300)** in Defense mode. And I set one card face-down."

I now end my turn." Zack said as his turn ended with two cards in his hand.

**(-Zack's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 2000 LP**

**Dee: 1300 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Start-)**

"My turn." Dee said drawing a card, making 1 card in his hand. And since it was Dee's Standby Phase, Zack lost another 500 LP. **(Zack's LP: 2000-1500)**

"I now activate **Allure of Darkness (SPELL/Normal)**, and I know that you already know the effect." Dee said as he drew two cards. "I now banish my **Archfiend Emperor, The First Lord of Horror (DARK/8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**. I now set 1 card Spell/Trap face-down and now. Grapha, attack Sillva!" Dee said as Grapha went to attack.

"Heh," Zack chuckled.

"What?" Dee said confusing by his sudden optimism.

"You underestimate me because of our last duel, but that is the last mistake you will ever make. By sending my Sillva from my field to the graveyard and my **Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (DARK/5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400) **from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon my boss monster. **Darkness Neosphere! (DARK/10/Fiend/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)**

Dee's eyes widened in disbelief. Zack summoned a very powerful monster and Dee was doomed to lose to Zack, someone who he beat.

"Grapha, attack Beiige instead." Dee said as Grapha went to attack Beiige. Beiige is destroyed.

"Turn end." Dee said.

**(-Dee's Turn End-)**

**Dee: 1300 LP**

**Zack: 1500 LP**

**(-Zack's Turn Start-)**

"My turn, and your last." Zack said drawing a card, making 1 card in his hand. "Darkness Neosphere, attack Grapha!" Zack said as Darkness Neosphere smiled.

"Alright master." Darkness Neosphere said, which caused Zack's eyes to widen. Darkness Neosphere went and destroyed Grapha. **(Dee's LP: 1300-500)**

"Thank you Zack, now I activate my Trap Card, **Escape from the Dark Dimension (TRAP/Continuous)**, and I bring back my Archfiend Emperor, The First Lord of Horror!" Dee said as his very powerful monster came back. "And with an added boost." Dee said. **(Archfiend Emperor's ATK: 3000-3500)**

"Your monster is still weaker than mine!" Zack said. "I end my turn." He said with a smile on his face.

**(-Zack's Turn End-)**

**Zack: 1500 LP**

**Dee: 500 LP**

**(-Dee's Turn Start-)**

Dee drew a card, making 1 card in his hand. Dee smiled. "It is over Zack." Dee said.

"What are you talking about, I win! I have a stronger monster than you!" Zack responded.

"Your monster may be stronger, but my monster's effect activates. I banish Trance Archfiend, and I use Emperor's effect to destroy Darkness Neosphere!" Dee said.

"Nooooooo!" Zack yelled out.

"Sorry Master, I failed you." Darkness Neosphere said as she was destroyed.

"Now, Archfiend Emperor, First Lord of Horror, attack Zack's Life Points directly!" Dee commanded as Emperor stepped off his throne and attacked Zack.

"Noooo!" Zack yelled out once again. **(Zack's LP: 1500-0)**

**(-Game Ends- Winner: Dee)**

Zack dropped to his knees. "I lost…again…" Zack said.

"Zack." Dee said as he walked over to him. "You went as far as you could, but my deck was stronger. But, Zack. You were close to defeating a Senior duelist, that goes far on anyone's record. So Zack, you have earned my respect." Dee said holding out a hand.

Zack took his hand as Dee lifted him off the ground. "I am not sure how you got better in a very quick time, but you did great. I am sure that after some time, even you may be able to defeat me." Dee said. Zack smiled. "But that is a maybe."

"I will get better." Zack said.

"And as promise, you will give me Chaos King Archfiend." Dee said.

"Alright, here." Zack said handing the card over to Dee.

"Hm? Who is your friend?" Dee asked acknowledging Yori's existence.

"Oh...I am Zack's friend, Yori Akira." Yori said bowing quickly in a formal way.

The bell rang, signaling class starting.

"Well, I will see you two later. During the Daily Dueling Course." Dee said.

"What is the Daily Dueling Course?" Zack and Yori asked.

"Hm? You didn't know? After class, the duelists all gather in the school's Dueling Arena. It was established this year. Don't you read the school pamphlets they send to the students every year?" Dee asked.

"Uh..." Yori said as he remembered his mailbox. Usually it is stuffed with letters that he never bothers to read. With Zack, it was the same.

"Well..I got to go. I will see you two later." Dee said as he walked off.

"I think we have the same 1st period. So, let's go." Yori said with a smile. Zack nodded as they walked off to get to class.

**Chapter 1- End.**

**Well, what did you guys think? Answer in the Comment Section. Thanks and bye for now.**


	2. Family Battle: Seth vs Dee

**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 4!~**

**I know that there were a LOT of errors in the previous chapter's last duel, but thanks to my friend Flutter Night, he really helped me out with fixing those errors. So, updates are going to be slower for a bit, because I have a lot of stories on my other account to write, but I promise I will try to update every week. Now, Yori is a Trap, as I intended him to be.**

**Trap: A Male or Female character that looks like the other gender, usually to trick the audience to believe that one is the opposite gender. Mostly found in Anime and Manga.**

**My Profile picture looks exactly what Yori would look like. Except he has Blue eyes, not Red. Pretty cute, eh? Trust me, it's Yori. I made a cute nickname for him called Yuri (which happens to be the Anime Pairing of a Female and a Female, coincidence?).**

**Now, back to the story. We now know three characters, Yori, Zack, and Dee. Will there be anymore characters introduced in this chapter? Maybe. Currently, this is the Introduction Arc. Which will be 5-7 chapters introducing the story and the characters, and then we will be off to do some cool adventures. Now sit back, and enjoy.**

**P.S. From now on, I will post a great quote from the 4th Gen and a Yu-Gi-Oh! Joke in each chapter. So, here is your joke. Kind of a dirty one.**

**I wanna flip you face-down and inflict piercing damage. - Dark Plague on Pojo Forums.**

_**Beginning Arc: Chapter 2- Family Battle: Seth vs. Dee**_

The class bell rang, signaling class being over. Yori and Zack smiled widely as they ran out of the classroom and ran through the halls.

"Hey Zack, where do you think the Daily Dueling Course is?" Yori asked his friend.

Zack then stopped, which caused Yori to stop as well. "I don't know. Dee never told us." Zack said.

"Well, I am sure we can find it." Yori said with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet we can. We just need to look. Let's see…I would suspect that the Dueling Course is either outside or in a very big room. So it's either the Courtyard, the front of the school, the Gym, or the Sports Center. I don't think it would be in the Gym or the Sports Center, and I doubt the teachers would allow their Dueling Course to be in the front. So…Courtyard it is." Zack said.

"Wow Zack, you are really smart. Let's go!" Yori yelled as they continued to run. They eventually got to the Courtyard and smiled with joy.

There was at least half of the school there, which is probably around 500 people. Yori got his white duel disk and deck ready.

'_Finally I can test out my new deck and show others that I am better than last year.' _Yori smiled with joy.

Zack pulled out his black duel disk and deck out. _'I will get better. I already proved to myself that I am a great duelist, but I will surpass Dee and the school. I will be the best duelist in the world!' _Zack smiled.

Dee noticed them and smiled. "Hey Zack, Yori, come here." Dee said as the two sophomores walked over.

"This is my family, Zeke, Seth, and Zoey." Dee said introducing his family, whom were right next to him. One was a mid-sized male; he had black/blue hair, light blue eyes, a blue uniform, and had black pants on, this was Zeke. Another one was the same size, had white long hair, hazel eyes, blue uniform, and wore white pants, this was Seth. Then, there was Zoey. She was short, had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath it. She also wore a pink shirt and stockings.

Zack blushed lightly looking at Zoey, she was really cute.

"So this is your family. I wonder if they are as strong as you in a duel." Yori said.

"Yeah. You see...Seth and Zeke both applied for the exams to become an 'Expert Duelist' but Zeke failed the written exam, but Seth passed it. But Seth lost against his proctor. But both of them are amazing duelists. Zoey is still learning, but she is also a pretty good duelist too." Dee said.

"That's cool. Maybe I can duel one of yo-" Yori was about to say before Dee interupted.

"Is that...Alice!?" Dee yelled looking off into the distance. Seth, Zack, Zoey, and Zeke turned to look at a young women. She was wearing a white jacket, but underneath it was a white shirt and white long skirt. She was tall and had long white hair with emerald-green eyes.

"Who's she?" Yori asked.

"You don't know who Alice is!?" They all yelled at Yori.

"Um...no." Yori said.

"Alice Takanori. She is the Duel Queen at this school and Rank #1 on the duel boards here at school. She is extremely good. I dueled her once. And I feel ashamed that I lost. So, I have always tried to make a deck good enough to beat her. And I will defeat her one day. But right now, I must train." Dee said.

"Maybe I can face her." Yori said with a determined smile. The others looked at him and then laughed, except Seth who looked serious.

"What?" Yori said confused.

"I suggest you train first Yori. Alice is #1. She has only lost once as a duelist and everyone expects her to go into the World Dueling Tournament and win. She is that good Yori." Seth said seriously. "Like Dee, even I was unable to beat her."

"Well...you are a blue jacket..." Yori said. Seth glared at him, which scared Yori a bit. "B-But a j-jacket doesn't really reflect on the d-duelist I guess." Yori chuckled nervously. Seth sighed and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Zack asked.

"Seth is usually a very fun kid. But...Seth failed his 'Expert Duelist' exam for the 2nd time now. He is beginning to feel like the weak link of the family." Dee said.

"Maybe a duel with me can cheer him up." A voice said behind them. Yori turned around and there she was, Alice Takanori.

"I don't think you could help Queen. Considering your status, he would probably not accept you challenge." Dee said.

"You are right about my status. But I have seen Seth duel. He is really good. The proctor's here are just very intense duelists. Seth needs an ego-trip. He is usually so well-trained that he will not let his confidence get the best of him. But confidence is such a good thing in duels. It shows that the duelist is a good duelist and believes in his cards." Alice said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But who shall duel him?" Yori asked.

"I will." Dee said. "He has always wanted to face me. I am the top duelist of our family and if he does beat me, he would have his ego-trip. But he has to earn that victory." Dee said walking over to Seth, leaving the group to talk.

"So...I am standing in the precense of the top duelist of this school. Care for a game?" Zack asked.

"Sure. I'm game." Alice said with a smile.

"Let's duel then." Zack smiled as he got out his black duel disk. Alice smiled as well bringing out her white duel disk and her deck.

"Let's Duel!" They both yelled out.

**(-Seth and Dee-)**

"Hey Seth. Let's duel, me and you." Dee said with a smile.

"Really brother?" Seth asked.  
"Really." Dee responded. Seth smiled widely.

"Let's get started then!" Seth yelled out bringing his white duel disk out and deck. Dee did the same with his black duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" They yelled out.

**(-Game Start-)**

"I draw!" Seth said drawing a card, making 6 cards in his hand. "I set two cards face-down and one monster in face-down defense mode and end my turn."

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Seth: 4000 LP**

"My draw!" Dee said as he drew a card. "I activate the Field Spell, Archfiend Palabyrinth. This field spell makes all my Fiend-Type monsters get a boost of 500 ATK points. It also has another ability, but I will not use it yet. I now summon Mad Archfiend **(4/DARK/Fiend/ATK 1800/DEF 0) **and with a boost of 500 ATK. **(Mad's ATK: 2300) **Now I attack your face-down monster." Dee said as Mad Archfiend went for an attack.

"Not so fast Dee. I activate my face-down TRAP, Mirror Force, which destroys your monster." Seth said as Mad Archfiend was destroyed.

"Gr...okay then. I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Dee said.

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Seth: 4000 LP**

"My turn, my draw." Seth said as he drew a card. Now he had 4 cards in his hand and 1 monster and TRAP/SPELL on the field.

"I start off by activating the Field SPELL, The Sanctuary In The Sky. Which means your Palabyrinth is removed from the field. My Sanctuary also means doom for you. Now my Life Points are safe from any battle with a Fairy-Type monster. And with that, I sacrifice my face-down monster Mystical Shine Ball **(2/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 500/DEF 500)** to summon The Agent of Judgment- Saturn** (4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)**. Now, Saturn attack Dee's Life Points directly!" Seth yelled as Saturn went to attack Dee's LP.

"Not so fast Seth, I activate the Continuous TRAP, Nightmare Wheel." Dee said as Saturn got trapped by the wheel.

"What!? Saturn!" Seth yelled out to his monster.

"Now your monster cannot attack or change its battle position. Also, you take 500 damage in each of my Standby Phases." Dee said.

"You will pay for that Dee. Because now I will Banish Saturn in order to Special Summon, Master Hyperion! **(8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2100)** and with that, I end my turn." Seth said. Nightmare Wheel was destroyed because Saturn was off the field.

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Seth: 4000 LP**

"I draw!" Dee said, he now had 3 cards in his hand and only one face-down TRAP or SPELL.

"I activate my face-down SPELL card, Double Summon. Which means that I can summon 1 more monster than usual this turn." Dee said.

"I first summon Sinister Sprocket** (1/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 400/DEF 0) **and then Trance Archfiend **(4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 500) **and now I tune them in order to summon the Stygian Sergeants **(5/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1800)**! And I activate Sinister Sprocket's effect to destroy Sanctuary in the Sky!" Dee said as his monster got on the field and Seth's Field Spell was destroyed.

"What is the point? Your monster is still weaker than Hyperion." Seth said.

"True, but I believe in my cards Seth. You know that. I put my last card face-down and end my turn." Dee said as his turn ended.

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Seth: 4000 LP**

"I draw!" Seth said drawing a card, making the cards in his hand total 2. "Master Hyperion, attack Dee's Stygian Sergeants!" Seth said as Hyperion went to Stygian.

"Seth, you are still an amateur. I activate my face-down TRAP, Mirror Force!" Dee said as Hyperion was destroyed.

"Damnit! I can't believe I made an amateur mistake...well. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

**Dee: 4000 LP**

**Seth: 4000 LP**

"I draw." Dee said as he drew another card. He now had 2 cards in his hand. "I activate the SPELL card, Monster Reborn. And I bring back Sinister Sprocket." Dee said as his monster returned.

"You are going to Tune again!?" Seth yelled out.

"Yes Seth. I tune Sinister Sprocket and Stygian Sergeants to bring out Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius **(6/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)**. And I set my last card. Now Celestial Wolf Lord, attack Seth's Life Points directly!" Dee said as his monster went towards Seth.

"Not so fast Dee! I activate the Continuous TRAP card, Miraculous Descent! And I use that to bring back The Agent of Judgment- Saturn!" Seth said.

"That is where you are wrong Seth. I activate the Counter TRAP card, Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate your TRAP." Dee said as Saturn went back to the Banish zone.

**Dee: 3000 LP**

"And with that, you are wide-open for my attack."

"Damnit!" Seth said as Blue Sirius attacked him.

"Ahhh!" Seth said as he was pushed back from damage.

**Seth: 1600 LP**

"And with that, I end my turn." Dee said as his turn ended.

**Dee: 3000 LP**

**Seth: 1600 LP**

"My turn, draw!" Seth said as he drew his card, making 1 card in his hand.

"I activate my face-down card, Cards from the Sky. And by banishing The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury, I get to draw 2 cards." Seth said as he banished his monster and drew two cards.

"I now set two cards face-down and end my turn." Seth said as his turn ended.

**Dee: 3000 LP**

**Seth: 1600 LP**

"I draw." Dee said as he drew a card, now he only had one card. "I activate the SPELL card, Creeping Darkness. By banishing Stygian Sergeants and Mad Archfiend, I can add 1 Level 4 DARK monster from my Deck to my hand. And I bring to my hand, Lancer Archfiend." He said bringing his monster to his hand and shuffling his deck.

"I now summon Lancer Archfiend **(4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)**. Now Lancer, attack his Life Points directly!" Dee said as Trance went to attack Seth's LP.

"Not so fast, I activate the TRAP card, Miraculous Descent! It allows me to bring back one of my banished monsters, and I bring back The Agent of Judgment- Saturn** (4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)**!" Seth said as his monster came back and made battle with Lancer Archfiend. The Archfiend was destroyed.

**Dee: 2200 LP**

"Wow...that was smart Seth. No wonder you passed the written test. But I will not let you win this duel without a fight. I end my turn." Dee said.

**Dee: 2100 LP**

**Seth: 1600 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Seth said drawing his card, his eyes widened. "I set one card face-down and I end my turn." Seth said as he set his card.

**Dee: 2100 LP**

**Seth: 1600 LP**

_'Hm...he has something up his sleeve. I can tell...' _Dee thought to himself as he drew a card.

"I summon from my hand, Dark Tinker **(2/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 1300) **and I tune him and Blue Siruis together to Synchro Summon, Red Dragon Archfiend! **(8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000) **and I attack Saturn!" Dee said as Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Saturn.

**Seth: 1000 LP**

"And with that, I end my turn!" Dee said.

**Dee: 2100 LP**

**Seth: 1000 LP**

Seth drew a card. "Dee, you think you have driven me to a corner. But no, you have just released a fury you have never seen before. I activate my face-down TRAP, Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many Banished monsters as I want this turn."

**Seth: 500 LP**

"I bring back The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury **(4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1700) **and I Banish him in order Special Summon, Master Hyperion **(8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2100)**. I now activate his effect. By banishing Mystical Shine Ball, your Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed!" Seth said as Dee's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Dee yelled out as Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed.

"Now Hyperion, attack Dee's Life Points directly!" Seth said as Hyperion attack Dee directly.

**Dee: 0 LP**

**Seth: 500 LP**

**(-Game End-)**

"And that's game!" Seth said as they both dropped to their knees.

"You...beat me? How...? I...lost..." Dee said. He hated losing, even to his own brothers. "It now occured to me...I was going for power instead of strategy...I should have summoned Thought Ruler Archfiend. He would have stopped Hyperion's effect...but I blinded myself with just winning. Seth, next time we duel, I won't lose." Dee said as he got up off his knees and offered a hand to his brother.

"I just can't believe I beat you Dee." Seth said as he took his hand, Dee lifted him up.

"You have gotten much stronger Seth. When you first came to this school, you had the highest grades but lost every duel you had been in. Zeke had low grades and won a lot of his duels. Seth, you have become a great duelist. But you are not the best, not until you beat someone at Alice's level." Dee said.

"Dee...I believe you are at Alice's level." Seth said with a smile.

"You...think so?" Dee asked.

"Yes Dee. You have the strength to, but you have to focus more on strategy like you just said." Seth said.

"You're right Seth...like always." Dee said as he pet his head. "Let's go meet up with the others." Dee said with a smile.

"Sure. Let's go brother." Seth said as they went to walk back to the group.

**Finished the second chapter. Thankfully Seth's and Dee's deck aren't that complicated. Please comment and tell me what you think. For the quote, here is a GX quote.**

**Jaden**: Hey, you in red too?

**Bastion**: Well now, let's see here. Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... I don't think so.

**Jaden**: Oh, I get it. So that's why Sy and I are in red.

**Bastion**: Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now.

**Jaden**: So what? Ever think I'm colorblind?


	3. Expert vs Loser: Zack's Great Challenge

**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 4! Chapters don't come as fast because I have to look into the duels and make sure I don't make a mistake. Also, Seth, Dee, Zoey, and Zeke belong to Flutter Night. Alice, Yori, and Zack belong to me. Zack's deck belongs to Flutter Night though, he made it. Anyways, here we go. Alice vs. Zack. Will the Queen meet her match and lose against Zack, or will Zack lose once again in the same day? Find out in this chapter. Next joke, another dirty one though.**

**If you're in the wrong Dark Hole, you'll end up with a Tribe-Infecting Virus. – IDKsoMUCH on Pojo Forums.**

**Beginning Arc: Chapter 3: Expert vs. Loser: Zack's Ultimate Challenge!**

"So Zack...are you ready to duel?" Alice asked.

"More ready than I will ever be!" Zack said with a determined smile.

Dee and Seth walked up to the two duelists as a large crowd came with them. Almost everyone stopped dueling, as Alice dueling was a rare treat for them. Half of the school surrounded the two duelists.

"Well then...let's start this duel!" Zack yelled as his duel disk activated.

"Okay!" Alice yelled as well as her duel disk activated.

**-Duel Start-**

"I'll start this duel!" Zack said drawing a card.

"I first start off by discarding one card from my hand, and I discard Mystical Space Typhoon **(Spell/Quick-Play) **to Special Summon The Tricky **(5/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200)** into Defense Position!" Zack said as he summoned his monster. It was a humanoid figure with a question mark on his face.

"Next I summon The Fabled Cerburrel **(2/LIGHT/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 400) **and I tune it with The Tricky to Synchro Summon..." Zack said as his two monsters glowed and teleported.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon **(7/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 3000) **in Attack mode!" Zack said as his large dragon reached the field.

"I now set two cards face-down and I will end my turn. He now had one card in his hand.

**Zack: 4000 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

"I see, so Zack changed his deck once again." Dee said with a smile.

"When did he...have the time to do that?" Yori asked.

"He must have changed his deck during class. But...why? Did he not think his deck was good enough?" Dee asked himself.

"I don't know..." Yori said.

_'I see they have figured it out. I changed my deck because it lost...so I made a stronger and better deck. One that can win!' _Zack thought to himself.

"Okay, my turn. I draw!" Alice yelled drawing a card.

"Hm...I start off by activating the Spell Card, Photon Lead! It allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand in face-up Attack Position. And I use that effect to Special Summon Galaxy Wizard **(4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1800). **I now summon another one to the field." Alice said with a smile.

"So a Galaxy/Photon deck. This will be much harder than I thought..." Zack said losing a bit of confidence.

"I now activate both of their effects. They can now change from a Level 4 monster to a Level 8 monster. I now overlay them to XYZ Summon, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis **(Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**!" Alice said as her large dragon reached the field. The crowd of students were in awe.

"It doesn't just look good or have a giant ATK, but it also has an amazing ability. By detaching one my of my overlay units, I get to Tribute as many monsters from my hand or side of the field to the Graveyard in order to destroy cards up to the total of Tributed monsters. I now Tribute from my hand Galaxy Knight, Photon Thrasher and Photon Pirate in order to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon and your two face-downs!" Alice yelled as those cards were destroyed.

"WHAT!?" The crowd and Zack yelled out.

"Now Sun Dragon, attack Zack's Life Points directly!" Alice called out as the Dragon attacked Zack.

**Zack: 1000 LP**

"And since I have no cards in my hand, I end my turn." Alice said as her turn ended.

**Zack: 1000 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

Zack was down on his knees, he took one massive attack in one-go. Zack now had no cards on the field.

"Zack! Don't give up!" Yori called from a distance.

"Yori. No matter what Zack does, he can't defeat Alice. She is the top duelist of our school and he is just starting. But I agree, he mustn't give up, or he won't be qualified to be a duelist." Dee said.

Zack got up of his knees. "Alice..." Zack said as he rose his head. He was now more determined than ever. "That was a good move, but it is my turn now. I draw!" Zack said as he drew a card, making the total cards in his hand 2.

"I summon the monster, Tour Guide from the Underworld **(3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 600)**!" Zack said as a female with a skull purse and an attendant's outfit appeared. She smiled. "I now activate her special ability. She allows me to Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck or Hand as long as it is a Level 3 Fiend. I now Special Summon from my Deck, Fabled Kushano **(3/LIGHT/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 1100/DEF 800) **in Attack mode." Zack said as a fallen angel male with light green wings appeared.

"I now overlay them both in order to XYZ Summon..." Zack said as his two monsters glowed a light blue aura.

"Leviar the Sea Dragon **(3/WIND/Aqua/XYZ/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600) **in Defense Mode." Zack said as the two monsters combined with the Dragon. I now set one card face-down and end my turn." Zack said as he made a defense for Alice's turn.

**Zack: 1000 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

"Nice Zack. My draw." Alice said as she drew one card, making it the only card in her hand.

_'I need more cards. So I guess I will end my turn.__' _Alice thought.

"I set a Spell/Trap card face-down and I end my turn." She said.

**Zack: 1000 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

_'Good, I hope I can end this...' _Zack thought as he drew a card. He had 1 card in his hand.

"I activate my face-down card, Lightning Vortex. By discarding the card in my hand, I destroy all your face-up monsters. I discard from my hand, Fabled Lurrie **(1/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 400) **to destroy your Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" Zack said as lightning struck Alice's monster as it was destroyed.

The crowd was in shock. Alice smiled. "Good move Zack." She said.

"Thanks. I now activate Lurrie's effect. When it is discarded to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon it back!" Zack said as the little demon with a red mask showed up on the field. I now change my Leviar to Attack Mode. Now Leviar and Lurrie, attack Alice's Life Points directly!" Zack said as Leviar and Lurrie attacked her.

"Oh wow..." She said as she stepped back a bit.

**Alice: 2000 LP**

"I now end my turn." Zack said.

**Zack: 1000 LP  
Alice: 2000 LP**

"My turn." Alice drew her card. "This duel is mine Zack. I am sorry to tell you this, but you have no cards to protect you from this attack. I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn. It allows me to bring back one monster from either Graveyard. I bring back Galaxy Wizard. Next I activate my face-down Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon. When a monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to my side of the field while you control monsters, I can choose one card on my side of the field and Special Summon all cards with the same name as that monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. That means I bring back my Galaxy Wizard from the Graveyard and the other from my Deck and Special Summon them both to the field!" Alice said as 3 Wizards were on the field.

"I now activate all 3 of their effects. Boosting them all up to Level 8." Alice said.

"OH NO!" Dee yelled out.

"What is it Dee?" Yori said.

"She is going...to XYZ Summon...that thing..." Dee said with worry.

"I now overlay the three Wizards in order to XYZ Summon my boss monster..." Alice said as the Wizards glew a Red Aura and dissapeared.

"NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON **(Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/XYZ/Effect/ATK 4500/DEF 3000)**!" Alice yelled out as a gigantic dragon appeared on the field. Everyone in the crowd looked on in awe. Dee's eyes widened as he shivered. He dueled her once and lost to that giant dragon.

"I now detach one Wizard to activate its effect. It detaches all XYZ Materials from Leviar and gains 500 ATK for each sent." Alice said as Leviar lost its two Materials.

**(Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK: 4500-5500)**

"Also, it can attack two more times than usual. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Leviar!" Alice said as the large dragon got ready. "Galaxy Blast!" Alice said as the dragon opened his mouth and sent a fast wave of blue enegy to Leviar and destroyed it. The blast also hit Zack and sent him flying.

"NOOO!" Zack said as he landed hard on his back.

**Zack: 0 LP**

**-Duel End-**

The crowd cheered loudly for Alice as her monster disappeared into her Extra Deck. "Thank you my friend." Alice said talking to her card. Alice walked over to Zack and offered a hand.

Zack slapped her hand away and got up himself. Alice was confused. "Zack?" Alice said.

Zack glew a dark aura as he lifted his head. Alice saw his eyes, they were pure black. Alice's eyes widened as Zack's eyes turned back to its original color as he fainted.

Alice smiled. "It was a good duel Zack." She said as she walked off.

"Alice!" Dee yelled out.

"Yes Dee?" Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

"You really went hard on the kid. He is just a beginner and you probably made him feel worse." Dee said.

"I think you are wrong Dee." Alice said which shocked Dee. "Zack may have lost his duel, but he stood a chance. He even got my Life Points to 2000. Something you couldn't do, isn't that correct Dee?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...I barely dropped you down to 3000..." Dee said. "But that was a long time ago. I was weak, but now I am strong. I realize what you told me when you first beat me. You told me that dueling for yourself and your own confidence is good, but when you are dueling for someone else, your duels truly mean something. I never got what you meant, but I know Alice, that you duel to get money for your brother's well-being. You both are orphans, so you have to get money to support you two. I have something to duel for too, my family. When we leave this school, we will be on our own. I want to be the brother they look up to." Dee said.

"Then you get what I meant back then. Right now, Zack is exactly like you were. He duels for himself, but in time, he will get friends and duel for them too. I just know it Dee." Alice said as she continued to walk off.

Dee picked up the un-conscience Zack and walked back to the group.

"How is Zack?" Yori asked Dee.

"He's fine. But Yori, you are his friend. So I think you should carry him." Dee said.

"Dee...you haven't realized yet? Zack is your friend too." Yori said with a smile.

"Hm...friend...yeah. I can work with that." Dee said. Dee then looked at Yori. "Hey Yori, I don't think I have seen you duel yet." Dee said.

"Oh really? Well...I guess I can duel...ye-" Yori was saying but the bell rang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yori yelled out as the students began to leave.

"Maybe next time then. Heh..." Dee said as he walked off with Zack on his back. The others walked with him.

"Crap..." Yori said as he walked to his next class.

**Well, that was awesome. So, here is the list of duelists so far, and what they use.**

**Zack: Dark World, Fabled**

**Dee: Archfiend**

**Yori: ?**

**Seth: Agent Fairy**

**Zeke: ?**

**Alice: Galaxy/Photon**

**Zoey: ?**

**Next chapter: The Ultimate Cards- Numbers?**

**Joey**: If you wanna get to the King of Games, you'll have to go through me, the... uhh... da Godfaddah a' Games, capice?!


	4. The Ultimate Cards- Numbers?

**Welcome back! Glad you continued reading. Now, I know that Yori is the main character of this series, yet, he has not dueled. Well, the moment of truth has arrived. Yori finally duels in this chapter, and believe me, it's awesome. You will not believe what Deck he uses, and also to utopianking, you were wrong. Vylons are used in Gen 3 and Constellars are going to be used later on, but not by Yori. I was considering them at first because of their swarm ability and how EASY they can XYZ, but I took another approach to assure longer and more epic duels. So, here we go. Oh yeah, I am not forgetting the joke. No, NO! You know what!? Two jokes this time, two!**

**1.**

**Q: What kind of beer do Lightsworns drink? A: Miller Light – Fgambler from DuelCity**

**2. 2 Penguin Soldiers walk into a bar, one flips out, and they both go home. – Unknown**

**Okay, now we begin…**

******Beginning Arc: Chapter 4- The Ultimate Cards- Numbers?**

_**In duel classes…**_

"Lightsworns, as we all know, use a Milling strategy. Can one person from the class tell me what it is for…?" The teacher asked in the front. He was a tall, slender man (haha, slenderman) and looked very teacher-y. He was wearing a black suit and was very informative.  
Yori was in his desk, with his head to his table, sleeping in class.

"Yori Akira!" The teacher yelled out, causing Yori to raise his head up quickly.

"Yes sir!?" He yelled out.

"You may be the son of the chancellor of this school, but you will not, and I mean, not sleep in this class. Do you understand me!?" The teacher yelled out.

"Yes sir!" Yori yelled out.

"Good. Now, since you were sleeping in class, you may answer the question."

"What…question?"

"Lightsworn's milling strategy, what is it for?"

"Um…oh! Well…there are multiple strategies for a Lightsworn Mill Deck, but the most important one is to mill for Judgment Dragon, one of the boss monsters from a Lightsworn Deck." Yori said.

"Correct Yori, maybe you aren't as worthless as I thought." The teacher said. "Class dismissed."

The entire class got up out of their seats with bags in hand and ran out the door. Yori grabbed his bags too and began to walk out the door, until Dee appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey Dee…" Yori said.

"Hello Yori. Sorry, can't talk right now." Dee said walking past him into the room. Yori turned around to see Dee. For some reason, he looked…worried. Yori shook his head and walked out of the room. It was his last class of the day, so he got to leave now. But the problem with that is that he has to go home to his Dad. Yeah, his father, or the Chancellor for the School, was named Ryo Akira. Despite his feminine traits, he was a large man and was very serious over little things.

Yori continued to walk home, but began to feel like something was watching him. He calmly walked on while listening in. He heard whispers, and they were getting louder. Yori turned around and yelled out, "To whomever is following me, you can forget it! Go away or face the consequences!" Yori yelled out...no answer. He growled and turned around to run, but something grabbed his shoulder. Yori grabbed the hand and arched forward, throwing the person over his back and hard on the floor. It was Zack. "Zack!?"

"Sup Yori?" He said with a smile.

"Don't 'Sup Yori' me! Why were you sneaking behind me!?" Yori yelled out.

"Hm? Sneaking?" Zack said with confusion on his face.

"I heard whispers and stuff. And you are the only one here, right?" Yori said as he began to hear clapping. Yori turned around to see two duelists. One was tall and was wearing a white jacket and white pants. He had short white hair and light orange eyes. The only was short and chubby and had short green hair with yellow eyes.

"Who are you two?" Yori asked.

"My name is Gabora, and this is Kouta. We are here for Numbers, and we think that Yori, the son of Ryo Akira would have one of them." The skinny one said.

"Numbers? What the hell are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Don't play dumb with us! Numbers are super powerful XYZ cards. Now duel us, or we will beat you up and steal it from you!" Gabora yelled out.

_'I don't think I have to do much to play dumb with them...They seem like they won't care what I say or do. I guess dueling these losers are the only way out of this.' _Yori thought as he pulled out his white duel disk and deck.

"Alright then. 2 on 1, unless your little loser friend wants to join in." Kouta said.

"Hey! I am not a loser! You're on!" Zack said pulling out his black duel disk and deck.

Kouta and Gabora had orange and yellow duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They all yelled out.

**-Duel Start-**

**Gabora and Kouta: 8000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"I will start off this duel!" Zack yelled out as he drew a card.

_'I fixed up my deck. This one will win for sure!' _Zack said with a smile.

"I start off first by summoning Fabled Raven **(2/LIGHT/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 1300/DEF 1000)**!" Zack said as a man with black and red arch-angel wings showed up on the field. It chuckled demonically.

"I now activate his effect. I get to discard as many cards as I want to the Graveyard, and if I do, it gains 1 Level and 400 ATK for each card sent. I now discard from my hand, 2 The Fabled Ganashia's **(3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**! I activate their effects. When they are discarded to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon them back to the field. And that is not all. They also gain 200 ATK points. **(ATK: 1600-1800)** and also Fabled Raven gains 2 Levels and 800 ATK. **(L: 2-4, ATK: 1300-2100) **and now I tune all 3 in order to Synchro Summon, Fabled Leviathan **(10/LIGHT/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**!" Zack yelled out as a skull throne chair appeared on the field with a large fallen angel sitting in it. He had long red wings and had a sinister smile on his face.

"I now end my turn!" Zack said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 8000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"My turn!" Gabora yelled out as he drew a card. "I start the duel by activate the Continuous Spell Card, Wattcine. Every time a Thunder-Type monster I control inflicts battle damage to one of you, we gain Life Points equal to the damage inflicted. I now set a monster face-down and set two cards and end my turn."

**Gabora and Kouta: 8000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"My turn!" Yori said drawing a card. "I first activate Reinforcement of the Army, it allows me to add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I use that ability to bring forth Knight Day Grepher **(4/LIGHT/Warrior/Gemini/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)** to my hand. I now summon him to the field. And with him, I activate the Spell Card, Gemini Spark. It allows me to Tribute him to destroy one card on the field. I use that to destroy Wattcine!" Yori said as Wattcine was destroyed.

"I now set three cards face-down and end my turn." Yori said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 8000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"My turn punks!" Kouta said drawing a card. "I summon Batteryman AAA **(4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) **and I acivate its effect. When Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon another one from my hand. And I will do that!" Kouta said as another one got on the field. "I now over-lay them in order to XYZ Summon Gem-Knight Pearl **(Rank 4/EARTH/Rock/XYZ/ATK 2600/DEF 1900) **and I attack Yori!" Kouta said as Pearl went to attack Yori.

"Not so fast, I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack. It stops your attack this turn and ends the Battle Phase!" Yori said with a smile.

"Crap, I now set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kouta said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 8000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"My turn again! Draw!" Zack said as he drew a card. He now had 4 cards in his hand. "I summon Fabled Oltro **(2/LIGHT/Fiend/Tuner/ATK 800/DEF 500) **and I activate its effect to send 1 card from my hand to the Grave to Special Summon a Level 3 "Fabled" monster from my hand. I send Fabled Lurrie in order to Special Summon The Fabled Dyf **(3/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1700) **and now Fabled Lurrie is brought back from the Graveyard. I now Tune Fabled Oltro and Dyf in order to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin **(5/LIGHT/Field/Sycnhro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1800) **and I activate his effect. Since I have one card in my hand, I get to draw a card." Zack said as he drew a card.

"Now Fabled Ragin, attack Gabora's face-down monster!" Zack said as Fabled Ragin went to attack the monster. The face-down monster Wattlemur was destroyed.

"Ha! Wattlemur's effect means that you can't conduct your Battle Phase next turn." Gabora said.

"Shit! Well, Fabled Leviathan, attack Gabora directly!" Zack commanded as Leviathan picked up a large sword and slashed Gabora.

"Ahhhhh!"

**Gabora and Kouta: 5000 LP**

"I now end my turn!" Zack said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 5000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 8000 LP**

"My turn!" Gabora yelled as he drew a card. "I summon Wattpheasant **(4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800) **and activate two face-down Spells. Two Wattcube's. Now Wattpheasant gains 200 ATK for each Thunder-Type monster in my Graveyard. But! I am not going to use that effect. I get rid of them both in order for my Wattpheasant to gain 2000 ATK Points. **(A: 1000-3000)**. Also, Wattpheasant can attack your Life Points directly. So attack Zack!" Gabora yelled out as Wattpheasant attacked him.

"Gr..."

******Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

"I also activate Wattpheasant's other ability. When it deals direct damage to my opponent, I get to choose one monster and banish until the End Phase. But it really doesn't matter since I already end my turn now."

**Gabora and Kouta: 5000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

"My turn! Draw!" Yori yelled out as he drew a card, he now had 2 cards in his hand. "I start off by summoning Noble Knight Artorigus **(4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK 1800/DEF 1800) **and since he is a Normal Monster, I get to Special Summon in Defense Position, Noble Knight Gawayn **(4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 500)**. But I am not done there, I now overlay them both in order to XYZ Summon, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights **(Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) **in Attack Mode! And with that, I activate my two face-downs! Magnum Shield and Noble Arms- Gallatin. Magnum Shield makes my King gains ATK equal to its original Def! **(A: 2000-4000) **and Gallatin makes my King gain another 1000 ATK. But it loses 200 ATK for each Standby Phase. **(A: 4000-5000)**.

"Wow...Yori that is awesome!" Zack said in delight.

"Now Artorigus, attack Wattpheasant!" Yori commanded as Artorigus picked up Gallatin and Magnum Shield and ran over to Wattpheasant. It slashed through it as it was destroyed.

**Gabora and Kouta: 3000 LP**

"I now set my final card in my hand and end my turn." Yori said as his turn ended.

**Gabora and Kouta: 3000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

"Nice work bro!" Zack said with a smile.

"Thanks." Yori said with a smile as well.

"Playtime is over. It is my turn now. I draw!" Kouta yelled out as he drew a card. He now had 3 cards in his hand. "This duel is ours punk! My ultimate combo is now ready for action. I start off by activating my face-down Spell Photon Lead, it allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand in Face-Up Attack Position. I use that to Special Summon Batteryman AA **(3/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) **and I activate my other face-down Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon. It allows me to Special Summon 2 other Batteryman AA's from my Deck, Hand, or Graveyard." Kouta said as 2 Batteryman AA's were brought to the field.

"And don't call me not generous, Inferno Reckless Summon's other effect is that you can choose one of your monster's and duplicate that target." Kouta said.

"Damn...I only control my Artorigus..." Yori growled.

"I really need to put 3 of you little guys in my Deck. You always seem to be out when someone activates that card." Zack said, talking to Fabled Lurrie.

"No use? Well, okay then. I now activate Batteryman AA's effects. They now all 3 gain 1000 ATK for each "Batteryman" monster on the field!" **(A: 3000) (A: 3000) (A: 3000)**

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card, Short Circuit. If I have 3 or more "Batteryman" monsters on the field, I get to destroy all cards on your side of the field! Face it, you lost!" Kouta yelled out.

"Not so fast! You are forgetting about my face-down card!" Yori yelled out. "I activate the Counter Trap Card, Magic Jammer. By discarding one card from my hand, I get to negate a Spell Card. But since I have no cards in my hand. Zack, can you discard a card from your hand?" Yori asked.

"Sure I can Yori. What are friends for? I discard from my hand, The Fabled Catsith! Also, I activate its effect. When it is discarded to the Graveyard, I get to destroy one face-up card on the field and destroy it. I use that effect to destroy one of your Batteryman AA's!" Zack smiled as one of them was destroyed.

"WHAT!?" Kouta yelled out. **(A: 2000) (A: 2000) **"Gr...I can't do anything now...I end my turn..." Kouta said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 3000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

"Oh geez, thank you for having that face-down Yori. You saved our asses. Now it is my turn, and I draw!" Zack said as he drew a card, he now had 2 cards in his hand and Lurrie, Leviathan, and Ragin on the field. "I activate Card of Sanctity. This card allows each player to draw until they have 6 cards in their hand." Zack said as they all drew cards. "I now discard The Fabled Ganashia in order to Special Summon The Fabled Nozoochee **(2/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800) **and I activate Nozoochee's effect. When it is Special Summoned, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Fabled" monster from my hand. And that means I Special Summon The Fabled Cerburrel **(2/LIGHT/Beast/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 400)**. I now sacrifice Fabled Leviathan and The Fabled Ragin in order to Special Summon The Fallen Angel **(8/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000)**." Zack said as a beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes appeared on the field. She had black feathered wings.

"I now activate her effect. By discarding a card from my hand, I get to make her a Tuner monster. I now discard The Fabled Ganashia to make her a Tuner monster. I also get two draw 2 more cards. Now I am ready to Synchro the fuck out of this Deck. I start off my Tuning The Fabled Nazoochee and The Fabled Cerburrel in order to Synchro Summon Armory Arm **(4/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200)**. Next I Normal Summon The Fabled Kushano and then I activate The Fallen Angel's other effect. She allows me to discard a card from my Deck to the Graveyard. And I use that for The Fabled Cerburrel, only to bring him back from the Graveyard. Now I Tune The Fabled Cerburrel and The Fabled Kushano in order to Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier **(6/WATER/Sea Serpent/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400)**." Zack yelled out as a large ice dragon appeared on the field.

"Wow...Zack. Calm down..." Yori said in amazement.

"Next I discard Fabled Ashenveil in order to Special Summon The Fabled Chawa **(1/LIGHT/Beast/Tuner/ATK 200/DEF 100) **and I tune him and Fabled Lurrie together in order to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron **(2/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/Tuner/ATK 200/DEF 1500)**.

_'This is it! This is what I have been waiting for this entire duel! My time to shine!' _Zack smiled.

"I now Tune Formula Synchron, Armory Arm and Brionac, Dragon Ruler of the Ice Barrier in order to Synchro Summon the monster that almost caused this world destruction many years ago, SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON **(12/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)**!" Zack yelled out as the ground shook and the large dragon appeared. Yori and the two goons shook in fear.

"Luckily for you, when I have no cards in my hand, The Fallen Angel is destroyed." Zack said as The Fallen Angel disappeared from the field.

"Zack...where did you...get that card? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE USER OF THAT CARD!" Yori yelled out.

"Yes, the user was corrupted. But I don't care, I want to win! Also, I don't know. Ever since I got the Dark World deck, I started getting powerful cards out of nowhere. This one appeared in my class when I was re-making my Fabled deck after losing to Alice." Zack explained.

"But...Zack..." Yori was starting to plead.  
"Don't worry Yori, I will be fine. Also, thanks to Gabora's Wattlemur, I can't enter my Battle Phase this turn. You guys are lucky." Zack said.

"I end my turn."

**Gabora and Kouta: 3000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

Gabora was shaking. Shooting Quasar Dragon was the strongest card in history a few years ago. He drew a card, making 7 cards in his hand.  
"I-I start off by activating the Field Spell, W-Wattcastle. Any monster that attacks a "Watt" monster loses 1000 ATK after damage calculation...I now place Wattpheasant in Defense mode and set 3 cards face-down and end my turn..." Gabora said trying to stay alive.

**Gabora and Kouta: 3000 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

"My turn, draw." Yori said as he drew a card, making 7 cards in his hand. **(A: 4800) **"I equip from my hand, 3 Noble Arms-Excaliburn to Artorigus. They do nothing for now. I now detach 1 XYZ Material from Artorigus to destroy any number of Spell/Trap cards on the field on the field, up to the number of "Noble Arms" Equip Spells I control **(OU: 2-1)**. That makes 4. I destroy Wattcastle and those three face-downs Gabora controls. I now summon Noble Knight Artorigus, and you know the routine already. I Special Summon Noble Knight Gawayn and overlay them in order to XYZ Summon..." At this point, Yori's Extra Deck started to glow. He picked up a card as his eyes widened.

"I XYZ Summon, Number 44: Sky Pegasus **(Rank 4/LIGHT/Beast/XYZ/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600)**." Yori said as a light shined and a Pegasus appeared on the field. It was extremely bright.

"There it is! A Number card! I knew you had one!" Gabora and Kouta yelled out.

"I now activate its effect. By detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card, I get to destroy 1 face-up card on the field and destroy that target, unless my opponent pays 1000 LP to stop its effect. I am going for Wattpheasant. Unless you want to pay." Yori said.

"I...I'll pay. I need to defend my LP..." Gabora said.

**Gabora and Kouta: 2000 LP  
**

"THOSE ARE MY LIFE POINTS TOO IDIOT!" Kouta yelled out.

"It doesn't matter anyway. King, attack Wattpheasant." Yori said.

"WHAT!? NO!" Gabora yelled out as Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights attacked and destroyed it.

Now, Sky Pegasus!" Yori yelled out as the Pegasus ran over and raised its hooves up and kicked Gabora. It wasn't even an image, Gabora was knocked un-conscience.

******Gabora and Kouta: 200 LP**

**"**We're...still in this duel..." Kouta said.

"That you are." Yori said.

"I end my turn." Yori said with a smile.

**Gabora and Kouta: 200 LP**

**Yori and Zack: 5000 LP**

Kouta dropped down to his knees. This duel was truly over. There was nothing they could do to win. Kouta grabbed his cards and ran off.

"Hey, we are in a duel!" Yori yelled out.

"You win! I forfeit!" Kouta said running off with his stubby and fat legs.

"Well...I guess we win this duel..." Zack said with a chuckle.

**(-Duel End: Kouta and Gabora forfeit-)**

Shooting Quasar Dragon and Sky Pegasus shined light as they teleported back into their own Extra Deck.

"That was a great duel Yori. Where did you get that card?" Zack asked Yori.

"I don't know. Same way as you Zack?" Yori asked back.

"Not sure. But I think we should get to the bottom of this. Do you want to stay at my place tonight so we can investigate this?" Zack asked.

"Sure Zack. I don't want to go home anyway..." Yori said.

"Great dude. We are going to have some fun!" Zack said with a smile.

"Investigating?" Yori asked confused.

"Of course bro!" Zack said with a smile. They began to walk to his house.

**Well, that was interesting. Watt and Batteryman work well together in Tag duels. Watt and Batteryman vs. Fabled and Noble Knights. They are all 4 a LIGHT deck. So...yeah. That was a whole lot of fun to write. Even though Shooting Quasar Dragon is SO HARD TO SUMMON, I gave it to Zack. Shooting Quasar has a large role in the plot in Gen 3, so some spoilers for Gen 3 will happen here. I am soon going to start posting chapters of Gen 1,2 and 3 soon. So, here is the quote:**

******Kaiba**: "The future is unlimited and the past is but a trace of memory."

**OC Cards used in this chapter:**

**The Fallen Angel (8/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000)**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card by sacrificing 2 "Fabled" monsters you control. When Special Summoned this way, you can select one "Fabled" monster from your Deck and send it to the Graveyard, also draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can tribute a card on your side of the field in order to make this face-up card a Tuner monster, but you cannot attack this turn. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard. When you have no cards in your hand, destroy this card.**

**Decks used so far:**

**Yori: Noble Knights**

**Zack: Dark World, Fabled, Fabled/Quasar**

**Dee: Archfiend**

**Alice: Galaxy/Photon**

**Seth: Agent Fairy**

**Zeke: ?**

**Zoey: ?**

**Gabora: Watt**

**Kouta: Batteryman**

**Next chapter: Investigation of The Numbers.**

**Make sure to Read and Review, I want some support for this story.**


	5. Investigation of the Numbers

**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 4! No time for a long introduction like usual, so here we go!**

**Card: Invisible Guns**

**Spell Card**

**Equip**

**The equipped monster gains 0 ATK, but it is pretty cool to have invisible guns, because they are magic- Some guy on Google. You will get the joke if you watched the Sub AND Dub of the original Anime or saw it on forums.**

Yori and Zack walked into his house. He had a small house and it was dark. Zack always said that he liked it dark, and that he was usually alone in it. His Dad worked over in America and his Mom was always with some other guy for the night. Zack smiled as he entered the house, Yori followed.

"Come, let's go to my room." Zack said as he walked up the almost broken wooden stairs. Yori was kind of afraid to walk up the stairs, probably because they looked like they would break at any second. Yori walked up side-ways very slowly. He reached the second floor and saw a short hallway with three rooms. Yori looked into the first room and saw a large pink bed with posters of guys on the wall.

"Um Zack, is this your room?" Yori asked out.

"No! I'm in here!" Zack called out from another room. Yori let out a sigh. Yori looked into the room again and saw a large amount of…weird toys on the ground. Yori quickly shut the door and walked to Zack's room. He walked over to the next room and saw Zack. His room was darker than the rest of the house. He had black curtains over his window, but they were torn somewhat. He had wallpaper of strong Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters. Notably a Iron Chain Dragon. He also had a small bed.

"Nice room...nicer than the rest of the house..." Yori said.

"Yeah, I guess. I only go in my room and the Kitchen. Every thing else is kind of crap. Well...let's see. Now, how do we investigate the Number cards?" Zack asked.

"Hm...well. Those two guys said that Number cards are appearing everywhere. Maybe if we go out to see other Duelists, maybe we can see what happens." Yori asked.

"That's...actually a pretty good idea. Let's go." Zack said as he put on a backpack and walked out the door. Yori, still fearing the stairs, walked slowly. They exited the house and departed.

**(Location: New Domino City, Downtown. Time: 8:00 P.M.)**

Zack and Yori looked around down-town New Domino City. They looked around to see if Duelists were using Number cards. Unfortunately, no.

"Hm...I guess Number cards aren't common." Zack said.

Yori looked through his Extra Deck and saw Number 44: Sky Pegasus. "I have one. And it is pretty awesome. I wonder if all the other Number cards are as powerful as this card." Yori said.

"Maybe." Zack said.

"Hm..." Yori hummed until he saw a familiar face. Zeke was dueling someone. "Huh? What's he doing in downtown?"

"Hm? Oh it's Zeke. Well, I never really liked the Martins anyway. I think that Zeke might not be what he seems, like the rest of his family." Zack said.

"Why do you say that? Zeke, Dee, and Seth are really nice. So is Zoey." Yori said.

"You know I don't trust anyone but you Yori. And you know why." Zack said.

"Yeah...I know..." Yori said as he started to remember something.

***Flashback***

**(Location: New Domino High School, 1 year ago)**

Zack was entering his first year at the school. His Dad was barely able to afford it from his job in America. Zack entered the school, looking back to see his Mom making out with some guy in her car. They then drove off.

Zack sighed and entered the school.

**(Location: New Domino High School, 5 months later)**

"Zack, you are so lame. Since you entered this school, you have been nothing but weak." A bully who was dueling him said.

"Hey! Stop picking on him!" Zack heard a voice call out behind him. It was feminine. He turned around and saw Yori.

"Oh! If it isn't the little daughter of our chancellor." The bully said.

"I am not a girl! Now you stop bullying others you weak-ass bullies!" Yori yelled out.

"And what are you gonna do about it!? You are WEAKER than this lamo!" The bully said, referring to Zack.

Yori activated his Duel Disk and inserted his Deck into it. He then joined the Duel. "I'll show you!" He said.

**(5 min. Later)**

Zack and Yori fell back and lost the Duel.

"See? What did I say? You both are lame as hell." The bully said. Yori smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Hey Dad." Yori said looking up. His father, Kyo Akira was behind the bully.

"Hello son." Kyo said as he lifted up the bully by the back of his jacket collar. "Let's see. Bullying, not wearing uniform, yeah...you are getting detention." Kyo Akira said taking the kid to the principal's office.

"So dueling him was just a ruse to get him into trouble?" Zack asked.

"Yes, as you can tell, I am not that good of a duelist. But since my Dad is the chancellor to the school, you can see that Dueling is in the family. So I started playing the game and was entered in the academy. I try to get better every day, but I don't think I will ever be a great duelist." Yori said.

"Ah. Well, I guess I should go." Zack said. At this point, he still didn't trust Yori. Zack has a suspicious mind, so he doesn't trust anyone easily.

"Well, I would like to give you this. Just in case that bully comes again." Yori said handing him 20616 yen, which converted to 200 U.S. dollars.

"Why are you giving me money?" Zack asked suspiciouslly.

"To give to the bullies if they bother you again." Yori said.

"You mean a bribe?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Yori responded. "I am very rich, so I tend to be able to do this very often." Yori said.

"No thanks."

"Huh?" Yori asked, confused.

"I don't take offers. I know that you will ask me to do a favor for you for this. Well, I don't trust you or anyone, got it?" Zack said a little mad.

"Oh? So you think I was going to make you do something in turn from giving you money? Listen Zack. That money is yours to do whatever you want with it. I don't need favors, I am rich enough to do things by myself. I just hate bullies, they are the scum of this planet. I am giving you this money to protect you from them." Yori said.

Zack thought about it. Why would Yori need favors if he is rich? He could just ask someone else to do his dirty work if he wanted to. "Alright, I believe you. But I still refuse to take your money." Zack said. Zack started to trust Yori, but only semi-trust.

"If you won't take my money. Then I'll just help in anyway I can." Yori said.

"Fine, I guess." Zack said as he walked off. Yori did the same.

**(Later that day, after school)**

Zack was walking home from school. Until he reached an alleyway. Something grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. It was the bully, with two other guys.

"There you are you little punk-ass! Thanks to you, and your little pet dog, I was put in detention! You are going to get it so bad!" The bully said as he dragged him deeper into the alleyway and threw him away. The bully got out his duel disk and deck. "Duel me punk! Now!" He demanded.

Zack got up barely and activated his duel disk.

"Wait!" A voice called out.

"Not you again!" The bullies yelled out. It was Yori whom walked to beside Zack.

"Yes, me again. I promised Zack I would help out anyway I can, so I am going to enter this duel. I got an offer for you. If we win this Duel, you leave us alone. If we lose this Duel, we choose any demand you want." Yori said.

"Yes, I want you to make your father give us every card in his collection!" The bully said. Yori's eyes widened. There are cards that no one should touch in his Dad's collection. But Yori sucked it up.

"Fine, let's Duel!" Yori called out.

**(10 Min. Later)**

Yori had Steelswarm Caller **(4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0) **on the field and Zack had Iron Chain Coil **(3/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/ATK 1100/DEF 1600) **and Iron Chain Snake **(3/EARTH/Reptile/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1200) **on the field.

One bully had 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field and two face-downs. The other had a face-down monster.

**Yori and Zack: 800 LP**

**Bullies: 1300 LP**

It was Zack's turn. "I draw!" Zack drew a card, making 2 cards in his hand. "I tune Iron Chain Coil with Iron Chain Snake in order to Synchro Summon, Iron Chain Dragon!" Zack said as his strongest monster appeared on the field. **(6/EARTH/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1300)**.

"Ha! Your Dragon is still weaker than my two dragons." The bully said.

"I activate Iron Chain Dragon's effect. I can remove from play all my Iron Chain monsters in my Graveyard to make my Dragon gain 200 ATK for each card sent. And you would be suprised how many you destroyed. I have all my Iron Chain monster in my Graveyard, 11. So my monster gains a total of 2200 ATK!" Zack said, which made the bully shocked. **(A: 2500-4700)**

"Now Iron Chain Dragon! Attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Zack called out as his dragon sent out a blast of fire which destroyed Blue-Eyes **(LP: 1300-0)**

"What!?" The bullies yelled out.

"We win!" Zack and Yori yelled out.

**(Winner: Zack and Yori)**

"How did you win!? You are weak!" The main bully yelled out.

"We may be weak, but we are strong enough to beat you!" Zack and Yori said.

"I'll make you pay for this!" The main bully yelled out, they were about to beat up Zack and Yori. But, suddenly. Yori's Dad appeared out of the shadows. "Chancellor Akira!?" The bullies yelled out.

"Nice duel son." Kyo Akira said with a smile as he rubbed his son's head. "Now..." Kyo looked up and saw the bullies. "You continue to pick on my son and his new friend. My school does not accept bullies." Kyo said.

"What!? Chancellor Akira! Give us another chance!" The bullies said.

"No! From this point on, you are EXPELLED from MY SCHOOL!" Kyo said, which made the bullies eyes widen. They started to have tears in their eyes. They ran off crying.

"You really came for me." Zack said, not believing Yori before.

"I always keep my promises." Yori said with a smile.

Zack smiled. He finally made a friend and actually trusted Yori Akira. From then on, it was them vs. the world.

***Flashback ended***

"So Zack, you don't trust the Martin Family, like you did me when we first met. But Zack, I trust them. And sooner or later, I think you will come to trust them too." Yori said.

"Alright. I hope they earn it. It would be nice to earn some friends. Now, let's go and watch Zeke's duel." Zack said as they walked up to Zeke while he was dueling someone else.

**Zeke: 4000 LP**

**Opponent: 2500 LP**

"It looks like Zeke is absolutely dominating his opponent." Zack said.

"Sure does." Yori said.

Zeke had Gagaga Magician **(4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) **on the field. He also had 5 cards in his hand. His opponent had Hazy Flame Hyudra **(6/FIRE/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 200) **on the field. It was Zeke's turn.

"First off, I activate the spell card, Gagagawind. This card allows me to Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from my hand as a level 4 monster. And I choose Gagaga Girl **(DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800)**. Zeke said.

"So? You have 2 weak monsters. Big whoop." The opponent said.

"It is a big whoop. Because I overlay them both in order to XYZ Summon, Gagaga Cowboy!" Zeke said as the two magicians left the field and a cowboy showed up on the field. **(Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2400)**.

"Your monster is still weaker than mine." The opponent laughed.

"Yes, he is. But now I activate Gagaga Girl's other ability. When it is used for an XYZ Summon with only Gagaga monsters, I get to choose 1 Special Summoned monster you control and make its ATK 0. And you Special Summoned Hyudra!" Zeke said which made the opponent freak out. **(A: 2300-0)**

"Now I activate Gagaga Cowboy's ability. By detaching an overlay unit, my monster gains 1000 ATK and your monster loses 500. But, your monster already has 0." Zeke said. **(A: 1500-2500)**

"Now Gagaga Cowboy, attack Hyudra!" Zeke said as his Cowboy shot bullets at Hyudra, causing its destruction. **(LP: 2500-0)**

**(Winner: Zeke Martin)**

Zeke smiled in victory as his monsters disappeared. "Now, hand me the Number card you promised me." Zeke said. The opponent was glowed a dark aura.

"No! I will never hand you it! It's mine! MINE!" The opponent yelled. A 25 appeared on his right shoulder. His eyes rolled back as he fainted.

Zeke's extra deck box glowed. Zeke opened it up and saw Number 25: Force Focus in it. "I won't be using this card. I don't really have any Level 6 monsters. Except with effect, but I rather have Rank 4's." Zeke said as he put it in a different box.

"Zeke!" Yori said walking over to him, which surprised Zeke.

"Oh hey Yori." Zeke said.

"That was an awesome Duel. I see you are collecting Number cards as well." Yori said.

"You know of the Number Cards?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, I have one too." Yori said showing him Number 44: Sky Pegasus.

"Yori, those cards are dangerous. You should give me that card." Zeke said.

"No. I came to investigate the Number Cards." Yori said.

"Alright then. But don't let the power of the Number Cards go to your head." Zeke said.

"I don't think I will get corrupted by it. It seems to not have a malicious feel to it. But I think that card you just got probably does." Yori said.

"It probably does. From what I gather, the Number Cards only effect the person who gets it first." Zeke said.

"So what Number do you have?" Yori asked.

"Well, I have Number 50: Blackship of Corn and Number 25: Force Focus. I am collecting the Numbers, because I see that they are doing bad things to others." Zeke said.

"I was investigating the Number Cards because I was ambushed by two guys looking for Number Cards. I see that even people not possessed by a Number Card can also be influenced to take them from others. These Number Cards are dangerous. But I think I can handle it." Yori said.

"Well, maybe we can gather Numbers together. To stop their evil miss-use." Zeke said.

"Sure, Zack knows of them too." Yori said as Zack walked up.

"Yeah, though I do not have a Number Card." Zack said.

"Here. We might want to keep the Number Cards divided among us just in case we lose to someone." Zeke said, handing Zack Force Focus.

"Thanks." Zack said placing it in his Extra Deck.

_'Perfect...'_ Zack heard a voice say.

"Huh?" Zack said.

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"Didn't you hear that voice just now?" Zack asked.

"No. Are you hearing things?" Zeke asked.

"...No. Let's just go collect the Numbers." Zack said.

"Hey look, we are a team. What should we call ourselves since we are a team?" Yori asked.

"Do we need a team name?" Zack asked.

"Sure we do. It will be fun." Yori said.

"How about Team Heroes? Since we are saving others from the Number Card's effects." Zeke said.

"Sure, let's go with that." Yori said.

"What about your family?" Zack asked.

"Sure. I think we can add them to our group. I am sure they have noticed the Number Cards already." Zeke said.

"Alright. So it is me, Zack, Zeke, Dee, Seth and Zoey on a team to gather the Number Cards. Sweet." Yori said.

"Alright, let's go talk to my family." Zeke said as they walked off.

**Alright! So I liked writing this chapter. It was more story then Dueling. Though I like Dueling, the story is important too. This is not the ending of the Beginning Arc. We still have 2 more chapters to go before we reach...the awesome arc. Trust me, it will be awesome. Now, please review.**

**Jaden**: Well Alexis, I guess that means I'm your fiancé!

**Syrus**: He's really going through with it?

**Jasmine**: Oh my!

**Jaden**: So... what does 'fiance' mean anyway?

Next Chapter: Beginning Arc: Chapter 6- World Tournament at the Academy!?


End file.
